Are you really leaving me?
by Black-servant
Summary: Riku and Sora are now back to the Destiny islands and things have changed, they have changed, especially with Riku. Riku still regrets that he surrendered to the darkness and now he can feel it approaching again as he watches Sora and Kairi together. He has to do something to prevent the darkness consuming him again so that he won't hurt the one he so desperately loves.
1. Sadness

Hi! I wanted to inform you that I haven't ever played Kingdom of hearts. All my nowledge in it is based on other fanfictions so please forgive if I write some places name wrong or the past events aren't quite right or something like that... : ) I just fell in love with this pair so I wanted to write about them. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After everyone had finally gotten safely back to Destiny Islands things went more or less back to the way they just to be. And after time went on things were getting more and more to normal. The only ones who still had problems to get used to the peace and everything being the way they used be were Sora and Riku. Because don't you always expect something to change after you have gone to adventure, saved the world twice, almost lost many of your friends and loved ones, being always aware of your surroundings for possible attacks and then of course there was the all consuming darkness that was so near taking everything away from you. Sora and Riku were the ones who had been away the longest and they had changed the most, especially Riku.

Riku sat on the beach just watching his friends play in the water like they used to when they were kids. He could clearly hear the laughter and few distant words from them. He didn't want to join them even though Sora had begged him with his puppy eyes. To Riku the eyes were still hard to resist but he managed because to him childhood was too far away and he knew he couldn't go back to it. He admired how Sora was still able to hold on his childishness and ability to smile and laugh so brightly, it was something he knew he could never manage but that was one of those many things why he loved Sora. Sora had changed too he'd become more mature and less innocent and Riku could see it. A sigh escaped the silverette's lips: he really didn't want to be here.

Riku turned his gaze to opposite direction from the happy event in the water where Kairi was clinging to Sora and they both just looked so happy. _"I know Sora needs me…in some way…to be his best friend he hadn't searched me if he didn't but I don't think that I really can be that to him anymore… It would have been best if he hadn't found me and brought me back here. Every time I see him with Kairi I can feel the jealousy and… the darkness reaching for me. It's just too hard to watch them and be happy for them even when they would deserve it. I'm too selfish to even be happy for my best friend… I would want all of him just for myself… No I mustn't think like that not now…last time that thought took me to darkness and it will do it again… _Riku stared down at the soft sand beneath him. He hated himself of what he did to Sora and for what he made him go trough the next words in his mind were spoken aloud:

- I just wish you hadn't found me…

- WHAT?!

Came a scared shout from Sora as he had come back to the shore to see how Riku was doing. Riku turned slowly to Sora, he hadn't heard the brunet approaching. However he was saved by Kairi running to them and hugging Sora from behind. _"My cue" _Riku thought:

- I need to go home now, you two have fun.

- Bye Riku!

Kairi exclaimed happily. She was glad that Riku understood that she and Sora wanted some time alone or so she thought. Sora on the other had didn't want his best friend to go. He wanted to know what Riku had meant and he shouted after him:

- WAIT! Riku..

All he got as response was a small wave of Riku's hand as he continued walking without a second glance behind. _"Just trust me this is the best… The last thing I can do for you as your…best friend." _Riku didn't let the tears escape from his eyes even when he desperately wanted to run back there and snatch Sora from Kairi, kiss him senseless and beg him to be his. _"But that's not reality." _ Riku had made up his mind after two months of being back in the island he had to leave there as soon as he could.

Sora watched his best friend leaving and was ready to cry. He wanted to run after him but thanks to Kairi and the fact that se was paralysed from his thoughts he couldn't. _"Riku…What can I do? I haven't seen you smile truly even once after we got back… I missed you and searched for you and now it's like you are again slipping farther away from me… I don't want it… Riku, please I can't live without you… I love you…" _Now the tears had found their way to the keyblade master's cheeks and a broken sob escaped from his lips. He felt so broken and helpless. Kairi was startled by this and he tried to soothe him while gently leading him to her house which was quite near the beach. As Kairi tried his best to comfort Sora elsewhere another teen who was just as broken or if that was possible even more broken than he was, backing what little he thought he needed so he could leave this island forever.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and if you have time please review.

Love, Roo


	2. The letter

Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It took Kairi nearly an hour to calm Sora down and she was starting to get annoyed of Sora. _"Oh, the great hero who has saved the world twice…" _She thought being irritated but soon shook her head to get rid of that thought. _"I shouldn't think like that… It just hurts to hear, that he loves Riku and I can't really help but be jealous… I love him too and Riku he's not good…" _And Kairi voiced her thoughts to Sora too:

- Hey Sora… We all know that Riku has changed a lot… and well he's still so near to vanish to the darkness again and… you know you still have me. I love you, Sora. We could be happy together, you know without Riku…

Sora just smiled at Kairi sadly. _"I'm sorry that you can't understand but if it comes to that I have to choose, my chose will always be Riku… My chose has always been Riku." _To Kairi Sora answered softly:

- I'm sorry Kairi but that will never work out and you don't know Riku now it's like you hate him even though he saved you… I know his done bad things but who hasn't? And I have forgiven everything… because I love him and after he was sealed to the kingdom of hearts I fully realised that I can't live without Riku…

Sora turned to look at Kairi straight in the eyes and there she could detect the unspoken:

- So you will choose Riku no matter what…?

- Yes.

Sora confirmed nodding his head and then he smiled apologetically. _"I would like to keep her as a friend but if Riku's with me I don't think that in the end I really care about anyone else… Sorry Kairi…Wait…RIKU!" _Sora suddenly jumped to his feet as he realised the fact that his beloved had the whole time been slipping away from him and now he got the most horrible feeling that something bad would happen. Sora didn't think anymore he just rushed out of Kairi's house and headed to Rikus' as fast as he could. Kairi was left stunned at the sudden vanishing of her…friend and the conflict with her emotions at her friends' confession. _"I…don't know if I can be your friend anymore Sora…not if you're with Riku." _The truth was that Kairi was terrified of Riku and in her dreams Riku was the dark murderer who would come in the middle of night when everyone was peacefully in sleep… After all Riku surrendered to the darkness to gain power or that what she thought. She didn't see Riku as a friend no more.

In the meantime Sora was trying desperately to get to Rikus' home. The bad feeling he got earlier was just growing by the minute. Sora cursed himself that he couldn't go any faster in the sand to him it felt like he wasn't moving at all and the fresh tears from his desperation to get to Riku as fast as he could blurred his vision and he was stumbled on his way. It didn't help that the day had been so hot and the air hadn't really cooled even though the sun had already set and it was quite dark.

After he finally stopped in front of Rikus' house to gather some breath he was all sweaty but that was the last of his worries now. Sora wiped the still remaining tears from his face as he tried to composure himself but he could still feel the lump in his throat at seeing that Rikus' house was dark. _"Okay Sora don't panic. He might be just sleeping or something… It doesn't mean anything bad has happened…" _Finally feeling somewhat collected Sora hesitantly knocked the door. _"But what if he's really slpeeping and I wake him up? Should I come back tomorrow… No, this can't wait I face and find out what's wrong and tell him…that I miss him and that I don't want him to disappear and vanish again…because I need him and I love him…" _Sora took a deep breath and tried the door knob it wasn't locked so Sora let himself in calling for Riku:

- Riku! Are you here?

- Riku!

- RIKU!

There was no answer. Sora went to upstairs to his room to find it empty. That made his panic increase and he ran around the whole house with no sings of Riku anywhere. Sora was once again trying to steady his breath while he was leaning on the living room couch. _"Don't panick! Riku might still be out… He might… but he's afraid of the dark…" _Soras' knees let him down and he collapsed and fell to the floor tears not too far away: _"He's afraid of the dark after everything he had to get trough, being captured in the darkness and everything…" _

Sora had find out about Rikus' new fear for the dark just recently. There had been a storm in the island in the middle of the night and all the powers where gone. Sora had been asleep when a one very terrified Riku had knocked to his window in 2 am. First Sora had been very annoyed and he had thought it was a joke but seeing Riku so petrified and shaky and so unlike Riku Sora had understood that his friend was truly scared. Sora had let Riku in and they had lain in his bed while he had hold Riku tightly to his body and the silverette had clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

After that moment of weakness Riku had started to avoid Sora even more. Riku had realised how much he needed the boy. Aboy he thought he could never have…

Sora on the other hand had been secretly clad that Riku had come to him when he was afraid and Sora was so happy that was able to comfort the older and hold him like that. He had thought that maybe things would turn out better after this… He and Riku would be closer than ever but how wrong he had been.

Slowly Sora got himself up from the floor he was still shaking but he was determined now. _"I got to find Riku he must be scared or something bad has happened but don't worry Riku I will be there for you always!" _Then he spotted a piece of paper on the table next to the coach. Carefully he lifted it and then went to the light switch and turned the lights on so he could see what the note had in it. Hi eyes took a moment to adjust to the light but after that he began to read and after reading he collapsed on the floor with desperate sops ripping trough his body.

_Dear, Sora_

_First I want to apologize that I have to leave but there really isn't another way. I know you need me somehow even after everything I've done and put you throw when I surrendered to the darkness and I need you too… I just realised how much I really need and that is why I can't stay here in the island with you. You see, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I have always loved you. _

_When Kairi got here and you fell in love with her I was jealous and I still am… That's way I went to the darkness I couldn't face you too together but I wanted you to be happy and I believe you will be with her. _

_Don't worry I won't surrender to the darkness anymore it will be easiear now that I don't have to watch you two together. (I'm sorry that I can't be truly happy for you. I'm not a good friend or do I even deserve to be called you best friend, no I don't.) I'll just leave this island to leave on my one somewhere… I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have and if I stayed the darkness would probably get me in the end and then I would hurt you more than now. Now I only wish for you to be happy and don't try to find me… It will be the best you will have all your friends here and the other's you made on your journey too… and you will have Kairi. Good luck Sora!_

_I'm truly sorry that I can't control my jealousy and be your friend. I would have liked that much more but… It's better this way and if you want feel free to forget me but I won't ever forget you or love anyone but you. Good bye!_

_I love you Sora. _

_Riku _

* * *

_Thank you for reading and if you have time I would like to hear what you thought about this.  
_

_Love, Roo  
_


	3. I found you

Thank you so much for your reviews, tehy mean a lot to me and I would like to apologize that it had taken me so long to update but I promise that the next chapter will be here sooner. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After reading the letter Sora had new tears streaming down his face. He was sure he would have collapsed over the many emotions he was going trough. Happiness and ecstasy of the fact that Riku loved him too, sorrow and fear because Riku thought that he loved Kairi and that he was now leaving the island forever and Sora wouldn't ever be able to see him again and anger because Riku even thought that Sora would be able to ever forget him but he hadn't time for that. Sora put the letter into his pant pocket hastily and rushed outside. Sora ran like a maniac around the island asking all the people he saw if they had seen Riku but no one had.

As the time went on Sora's panic grew and grew. He couldn't help the tears of frustration leaving his eyes and as he ran he had to constantly wipe his eyes so he could see where he was going. Sora stopped for a moment to gather his breath and at the same time the rain started. Sora's breath still game out as gasps as he bent backwards to look at the sky. He could clearly see that a storm was coming and that made him start running again. He had to find Riku before the storm started because he knew Riku was terrified of the dark and the storm wouldn't help the matter and the fact that Sora had the feeling that if he didn't find his silver haired friend before the thunder was here he would loose him forever.

As Sora ran he abruptly stopped. _"I can't go on like this or I'll never find Riku. I must think: he's intelligent if he wants to leave he won't let anyone discover him and when I asked no one had seen him… And we are on an island so he must take the boat so I should search near the beach around the island. Unless… unless…the darkness…but he said he wouldn't…? RIKU!" _Sora stumbled a little as he again started running with a speed he didn't know he was capable of but he hadn't time to take notice of that. He was rushing to their secret cave where Riku had opened the door to the darkness. In his mind Sora was praying he wouldn't find Riku or the door from there but at the same time he was desperately hoping to find Riku so he could tell the other of his feelings and make him stay.

Sora was soaked as he finally reached the cave and wiggled his way inside. When he finally was in the cave he frantically looked around himself and yelled:

- RIKU?! IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!

Sora couldn't help the agonized sob as it left his mouth. _"Riku isn't here either, thank god but…where is he? Riku… The beach I need to search it!" _Sora was out of the cave much faster than he had gotten inside. While he had been in there the rain had intensified and he could hear the distant rumble of thunder. That made Sora go faster even though he was tired and his legs where killing him he couldn't stop not before he had found his loved one. Sora run along the beach line and he swore to himself that he would run around the whole island and around the whole world if that's what it took for him to find his friend.

At the same time somewhere in the islands secret beaches stood a lone figure staring at the restless sea. It was Riku and he was afraid of the coming darkness for now everything was just grey and the rain was steadily pouring and wetting him but that was the least of his concerns. Riku feared the storm and the thunder and all consuming darkness it would bring with it. But he knew that now wasn't the time to be scared because from now on there wouldn't be a Sora to run when he became horrified over something so minor. _"Oh, Sora…" _A soft sob escaped from Riku as he wiped his eyes clear from tears. Then he swept his over grown hair out his eyes and began to work.

He had rowed his boat here yesterday. He had found the secret beach about a month ago and when he was sure that no one else knew that this place existed he had started in secret to bring canned food, clothes and other useful equipments here and then he had hidden them to hollow tree near the beach so that nobody would notice his leave. He had been very careful and he had planned this with great care. He was sure no one would notice his departure until after a few days perhaps even more. Even though he had tried to get used to that thought it still stung badly when he thought of that.

Riku went to the hollow tree and picked up his two bags where he had hide everything he thought he would need during his time at the sea and hopefully he would soon find a place far enough from here where he could find a small apartment and a working place. He could live there peacefully and try to forget his past. However there was one person he knew he couldn't forget and he wasn't going to even try. Gently Riku picked a small photo frame from his bag and smiled softly at the picture of a smiling Sora. He had taken the picture after they had returned to the island together. It was a happy memory, but after thinking about it more Riku's eyes became foggy until he couldn't clearly see anything. _"Yes. I was happy when he came looking for me and brought me back here. I thought that maybe, just maybe everything could be fine from now on. But I didn't really belong here anymore… I wanted to be with Sora but that wasn't possible. He…lov-… loves Kairi and I need to get out of here so I don't end up hurting him." _Now new tears were running freely down his cheeks as he hugged the photo close to his heart and sobbed letting his hurt be seen to no one. After the tears dried to his cheeks and there weren't anymore of them to come Riku put the photo back. He felt empty as he lifted the bags into his boat and for a moment just stared at the two bags in the boat this was all what was left of his life here.

Somewhere along the lines the rain had gotten more intense and there was a small pond at the bottom of his boat and he himself was soaking. Riku knew it wouldn't really be wise to leave right now the storm was almost on top of him and on the sea it would be much worse he could get struck by lightning or he could drown but he wasn't sure if that would be so bad after all. As Riku stared at the darkness before him he couldn't help the feel of how the fear started to crawl trough him and he started shaking. Riku had been so caught up in his memories that he hadn't really had had the time to be afraid but now he was terrified. It was so dark and he could hear the thunder coming nearer and nearer. He was paralyzed and he couldn't think or do anything.

Sora's legs begged him to stop but he had spotted a figure standing a little way ahead of him and he was sure that he could see the silver hair flowing with the wind. If Sora could he would have shouted at the figure but it felt like his voice was gone so he just kept running. He could see the figure standing in front of a boat but he or she just stood there not making any kinds of moves to get into the boat.

As Sora neared the figure he recognized him and relief washed over him. _"Riku! I did it! I found him on time! RIKU!" _Sora noticed that Riku didn't seem to notice him or anything at the moment and he was quite worried. _"Riku!" _Sora was now only a few meters away from Riku and now he could see how badly the other was shaking and Sora was sure it wasn't because of the cold rain. The way Riku stared ahead of him was one of pure horror and of a person who watched as all precious to him was forcefully taken away from him. He had tears streaming down from his aquamarine eyes but he didn't make any moves to wipe them away.

Sora reached Riku and without a word pulled the shaking teen into his arms. Riku jumped slightly until he realised who it was holding him and now the sobs he had been holding were released as he hid his face to the slightly smaller teen's clothed chest with a whimper of Sora's name. Sora held Riku tightly against his chest crying silently with relief. After a moment he started whispering shooting words into Riku's ear:

- Shh…It's alright now. I'm here and I won't ever let you go. You don't have to be afraid Riku. I will always be with you. You don't ever have be alone again, I promise. Shh… Everything will be okay from now on. We work everything together.

As the two best friends were embracing each other the thunder reached the island and the thundering made Riku cling to Sora even tighter. Sora looked worriedly at the sky. _"We need to find some kind of shelter. It isn't safe here." _Sora spoke to Riku softly:

- Riku we need to find a shelter. It isn't safe to be outside while it's thundering.

Riku leaned away from Sora's chest so he could see him. Sora's heart ached as he saw the bewildered look on Riku's red-rimmed eyes which told how much he had been crying. Riku just nodded and spoke with shaky voice:

- The boat… We can use it. If we pull it on the shore and turn it upside down we can hide under it.

Sora nodded and together they pulled and turned the boat upside down on the shore. All the time Riku was shaking and he flinched every time the thunder struck but he managed to help Sora so that they got their shelter. They both crawled under it and Riku shakily opened his waterproof bags to get them some dryer clothes and a blanket to keep them warm. Sora didn't properly see what else was in the bags but he saw enough to know that Riku was serious about leaving and that made him feel cold but he quickly shook the feeling of. _"I found him in time. He is with me now and I won't let him leave." _In silence they changed their clothes and when that was done they looked at each other. Sora was going to say something but thunder struck at the same moment and Sora forgot what he was going to say as he got his arms full of a very scared Riku. Sora wrapped his other arm tightly around Riku's waist and with the other he started to stroke the soft silver locks as he tried to comfort his friend. After a monent Sora carefully lowered himself on the ground taking Riku with him so that they were laying next to each other with Riku's head still hid in Sora's chest. With one hand Sora pulled the blanket over them as best as he could and then his hand resumed his earlier task and started to stroke Riku's hair.

They lay there the whole night clinging to each other for comfort. Somewhere along the night Sora noticed that Riku had fallen to sleep and he smiled softly at his friend. He kissed Riku's forehead tenderly and let himself also fall asleep. They would talk and work out everything in the morning.

* * *

I would like to hear your thoughts!

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Roo


	4. Time for the truth

Hi! I'm sorry it has again taken so long for me to ubdate, but here is the final chapter at last!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Riku was the first to wake up in the morning. The storm had passed them and now it was only drizzling. Only the sea was still a little restless and the waves were quite high as Riku came out from under the boat. He ignored the light rain sat on to the wet ground and watched the sea with glazed eyes. He wasn't sure what he should do or what he should think: he was happy that Sora had found him but at the same time he wasn't. _"I secretly hoped that Sora would come and find me… I want to stay here with him. He is everything to me, my best friend and the one I love… I think I could stay being his best friend if it wasn't for the fact that he loves Kairi… and so he doesn't really have time to spend with me… But it would always end at some point… If it isn't Kairi there will be someone else he would fall in love with and my jealousy could destroy everything like it did last time. I love him too much to see him with another…it just kills me… and I can't support him the way I should. I want for him to be happy but I can't watch from the side when someone else makes him happy that's why I need to leave…" _Riku stood up and got his belongings under the boat but as he was standing outside the boat he hesitated. He knew that Sora wouldn't notice if he left now and he was quite sure that he could fetch another boat and disappear forever without anyone noticing. Slowly Riku turned to look at the boat where Sora, his best friend was sleeping under it and he knew that he couldn't leave like that. The least he could do was to properly say goodbye to Sora and perhaps further more explain why he had to go. _"As his best friend I need to be honest with him… He has done so much for_ me_ and I have only made him seek and run after me. I can do_ it,_ I can face him and apologise and then I'll go… I'm sure Kairi will make him very happy…" _Riku couldn't stop the one bitter tear escaping at the last thought so he wiped it off and again sat on to the ground and just waited for Sora to wake up.

It didn't take long for Sora to wake up. Sora woke up shivering on the cold ground now that he didn't have another next to him keeping him warm. It took Sora a while to realise and remember where he was and what had happened last night. After that it took him another moment to realise that Riku wasn't with him under the boat anymore and that woke him up entirely. Then he noticed that Riku's bags were also gone. In a growing panic Sora crawled to the open air shouting frantically:

- RIKU! RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Riku heard Sora's shouts and turned to look at him as he came out under the boat and saw Riku sitting just a few meters away from him. Riku didn't have time to say anything until he was clomped by a one very scared and crying Sora. Now it was Riku's turn to comfort the other as Sora sobbed against his chest. Riku wrapped his arms tightly around Sora as he tried to calm and comfort him with soft words:

- Shhh… Sora it's alright, I'm here and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I really never wanted to hurt you… I wasn't thinking clear so I thought that this was the best solution. I promise I won't leave you without a proper good bye…

Riku's words were stopped as Sora abruptly pulled himself away from Riku's chest when he heard the last words. He couldn't believe his ears. _"Is Riku really going to leave… I can't let that happen… I need him, I love him…" _

- Ri-Riku I don't want you to leave. I won't let you leave me!

With those words Sora buried his head back to Riku's chest and clung to the older boy as tightly as he could. A soft sigh escaped from the silver haired teen as he ran his hands comfortingly trough the brown spikes of his companion. Gently he took a hold of Sora's chin and raised his head so that he could see Sora's face. Riku's heart clenched painfully as he took in the hurt look in Sora's eyes and the tears that were still falling down his cheeks. Carefully Riku wiped the tears away as he once again looked straight into Sora's eyes as he spoke:

- Sora with all the honesty I don't want to leave you…

Sora was about to speak but Riku stopped him with a finger on his lips and continued:

- I don't want to but I must… I assume that you found my letter because you are here and I explained everything in there. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else ever again but if I stay here I don't think I can keep the darkness away… It started calling me almost immediately when we got back to this island and I'm quite sure that if I went to our cave now I would find the door to the darkness there. I'm sorry Sora but I don't think there is any other way… I want you to be happy, you deserve it and I don't want to spoil your happiness with my own jealousy…

When Riku stopped he turned his gaze away from Sora's blue eyes unable to look at them anymore. Sora on the other hand kept staring at Riku like he had absolutely gone mad. _"He really can't see that I love him? I wonder did he listen to anything I said to him last night. I didn't exactly say that I loved him but how dense can he be to not to realise after that? Well he was scared… and anyway it doesn't matter if he hasn't realised it yet I have to make him realise…"_

- Riku…

Sora said softly and when he got the older teen to look back at him he continued:

- You're an idiot but I love you.

And with that Sora closed his eyes and leaned in so that their lips met softly. It took a moment for Riku to realise what was happening but when he did realise he tightened his hold on Sora and drew the boy closer to him kissing him more firmly. Sora's arms found their way around Riku's neck and then tangled in the silvery locks as Sora also pulled Riku closer to him. After a moment they had to pull away to breathe but it didn't take long until Riku pulled Sora in for another kiss. This kiss was even more intense as Riku's tongue found its way to Sora's mouth and lured Sora's tongue to play too. When they finally pulled apart they both were panting heavily as they leaned their foreheads together and shared the same breath. They gazed at each other with love and amazement. They both could still feel the sparkling and the tingling in their stomachs after their kiss. Riku was the first one to speak:

- I love you Sora, I love you so much. Please tell me this isn't a dream… not just another hopeless dream…

Sora giggled softly at Riku even though he was just as dazzled as the other he was sure that this wasn't a dream. _"A dream has never made me feel so good so this has to be true…" _

- I love you too Riku and no this isn't a dream. This is real and I forbid you to ever trying to leave me again!

To ensure his loved one Riku kissed him tenderly before answering:

- I promise that I won't ever leave you now that I finally have you in my arms.

To emphasise his point Riku gave Sora another kiss. Sora smiled as he kissed Riku back, everything was just perfect now. They spent the next few hours in each others arms kissing, touching and embracing. Enjoying the closeness they had both longed for a long time. But as they were occupied a cold wind started blowing from the sea making both of them to shiver as they hugged each other closer for warmth and Sora turned his head towards Riku and said:

- It's cold, let's go home!

Riku just nodded and they both stood up. Riku grabbed one of his bags with him and swung it to his back. Sora was going to pick another bag for himself but before he had the time for that Riku had already picked him up to his arms. Sora blushed bright red as he faced Riku and spoke:

- Riku, I can walk on my own!

Riku just chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Sora's and smiled softly at the boy in his arms while answering:

- I know that but I want to carry you because I can.

Sora shook his head softly but he couldn't help the bright smile grazing his lips as he warpped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him and then whispered against his lips:

- Then don't let me fall.

- Never!

Riku swore, kissing Sora once more before he started walking back to his house with Sora in his arms like a new bride.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and sticking up with my slow updates! I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.

Love, Roo


End file.
